Forbidden Love
by leveragus
Summary: Written for TheCloserFicFest 2014. Andy and Jackson are bffs until Andy falls head over heels with Sharon. Pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Written for TheCloserFicFest 2014. Prompt: Andy and Jackson are bffs until Andy falls head over heels with Sharon.**

"Detective Flynn, in my office, now!" the loud cry of Captain Blake rumpled across all robbery and homicide division.

Everyone turned their ends towards the person concerned and Detective Andrew Flynn got up from his chair with a snort. With a big confident grin and a toothpick between his lips, he made his way towards the office ignoring the glares of his fellow officers.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Andy entered the room and sat on the free chair across Blake's desk.

"Wipe that smug grin from your face, Flynn! You know exactly why I called you here!"

"Actually I have no idea, sir" he shrugged.

"Did you or didn't you tell a witness to shove his complaint up his ass?" Blake shouted.

"I might have used those words, but the dirtbag deserve it. He kept rambling in my ear about God knows what while leaving the important details concerning the case for last. We might have solved the case days ago if it weren't for him!" Andy voice got louder with every word said.

The captain sighed "Did you really arrive at the scene drunk?"

Andy tried to avoid answering, but the bulky man in front of him insisted with his intense glare. "I may have had a couple of beers" he confessed "But I was not drunk" he clarified.

"Are you out of your mind? It could have cost you your badge! I've tried to cut you some slack, Flynn. I know things haven't been easy since your wife kicked you out and filed for divorce"

"I prefer not to talk about it" It hurt hearing those words.

"Yes, I know you've refused counselling" he rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I have no right to dictate how you live your life outside work hours, but if your drinking interferes with your job…"

"I don't have a drinking problem!" he yelled.

"I've seen a lot of good detective lose everything because they overlooked the signs, I don't want you to be one of them"

"Is that all, Sir?" Andy asked impassively. He didn't need another lecture.

"I managed to calm the witness down and he's going to withdraw his complaint. I've heard that there are going to be some changes in the IA division, so be more careful, Flynn, next time you might not be so lucky"

Andy nodded not having the strength to say another word.

"Go home now!" he dismissed him.

Andy exited the office and walked towards his desk. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and shoved the papers on his desk inside a drawer. He could feel the curious eyes on him, they hurt like a thousand of daggers. He knew he was spiraling out of control. Hell, everyone knew that. Even his partner was losing his patience. He had refused to come and pick him from a lousy bar the last time Andy had called him. The last of many drunken calls. Toby Garrett had already left for the day, he had been fed up that he had to cover for him again that morning. Andy just knew that one of those days Garrett was going to ask to be partnered with someone else.

He sighed and walked out of the building towards his old car parked in parking lot. Once he was safe inside, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The Captain had been right. Since Joanne had kicked him out, his life had gone downhill. He had checked in in a motel, thinking, or maybe hoping, that the separation was going to be temporary. But days had passed and his wife refused to talk to him. Then one day he had been served with divorce papers. He had driven angrily to his house, because it was still his house, and banged on the door until Joanne opened it for him. She told him that it was over and that he could contact her through her lawyer. She was also asking full custody of the kids and Andy couldn't remember the last time he had spent time with his kids. His lawyer didn't look confident and Andy knew it was a losing battle.

The sound of his mobile phone dragged him out of his thoughts. It was a text from his drinking buddy Jackson Raydor asking him where he was and that he was waiting for him at the usual place.

Andy sighed and started the car. Another drunken night won't be the worst thing in the world.

When he arrived at the pub, Jackson was talking animatedly to a couple of young women. The blonde one was sitting on his lap running seductively her hand through his hair, while the brunette one was sitting on the chair across him. Her legs were crossed and her short skirt has risen up so high leaving nothing to imagination.

"Andy, my man" Jack exclaimed shouting happily. "Come here on join us!" he patted the empty seat.

With a deep sigh, Andy walked towards them and smiled at the two women. It seemed that Jackson had already had a few drinks.

"Andy, these are Natasha and Jessica. They are here on holiday" he smirked.

"Nice to meet you, ladies" Andy wondered how old they were. They looked too young to be hanging with two old men like them.

He had met Jackson Raydor through a couple of mutual friends. He was a charming easy going persona, maybe too loud and invasive at times, but he had a contagious laugh and was a fantastic story teller. Andy also liked him because he didn't criticize his drinking, on the contrary, he encourage it. Even if they had been friends for nearly a year now, he knew very little of his family. Once Jackson let it slipped that he was married to a cop, but she worked in a different district than Andy so he probably had never met her. And, just like him, he had a son and a daughter, but Jack never talked about them.

"Billy!" Jack called the bartender. "Bring the usual for my friend" He slapped Andy's back. "You need to catch up, man!" he chuckled.

They spent the next hour drinking and laughing with the girls. Andy needed to put the day behind him and nothing felt better that drinking until you passed out and flirting with a beautiful woman who obviously had sex in mind.

"Why don't we take the party somewhere else?" the girl named Natasha suggested provocatively, running a hand down Jackson's chest and topping at the edge of his trousers.

"Great idea!" Jackson jumped down his seat and throwing some bills on the table to cover their tab.

"Excuses ladies" Andy grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him to a corner far from the girls. "Jackson, what are you doing?" he hissed at his friend.

"What does it look I'm doing?" he stammered on his words, obviously drunk. "I'm having fun" He smiled at Natasha "And it looks like I'm going to get lucky"

"Aren't you forgetting that you're married?"

Jack groaned. "What are you? My Mom? Sharon hasn't touched me in ages. A man's got needs and since I can have them from my wife, might as well look somewhere else. You're so lucky, being divorced and all, no cares in the world."

Andy didn't feel so lucky. He would have done anything to have his family back. For one thing Jackson was right. He had needs and it had been so long since he had enjoyed the touch of a woman. Jessica wasn't really his type, but she was very attractive. One night of casual sex might be what he needed to forget his troubles.

"Okay, let's go" he finally agreed.

"Now you're talking!"

The next morning Andy woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned as he shifted under the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them immediately when the morning light hit him.

"Shit" he groaned. He rolled over and tried to get up again.

He didn't recognize the room he had just woken up in. The bed was hard and very uncomfortable and the sheets were rough on his skin. "What the hell happened last night?" he muttered. He grabbed the sign on the bedside table to see the name of the motel.

He picked up his clothes and ungracefully got dressed before going into the bathroom to wash his face. Suddenly flashes of the night before came to him. He and Jackson getting drunk, Natasha and Jessica, checking in at the motel and then blank. He searched for his wallet and saw that all his money and credit cards were gone. His phone was gone too. He cursed under his breath. At least his badge was still there.

Someone started banging at his door, making his headache worse. He snapped the door open.

"What?" he shouted. Standing on the other side was Jackson Raydor. He looked worse than him.

"She stole from me!" He pushed his way inside. "That bitch stole from me!"

Andy rubbed his forehead. "Yes, me too. I'm pretty sure they drugged us. We need to call our banks and block our credit cards then I'll call someone to take a statement."

Jackson opened his eyes wide and panicked. "We can't press charges! My wife will find out about it!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she will find out about it when she'll realize that there's not money in your account"

"I'll block the cards, but no police" He shook his head.

"I'm the police!" Andy shouted.

"What the day is today?"

He shook his head confused. "Sunday. Why?"

"Oh shit! There's a barbecue at my house. Sharon will wonder where I've disappeared" he ran his hands through his hair, pacing up and down. "You'll come with me" he suddenly stopped. "You can be my alibi. I'll say that we were watching a game at you place and I just fell asleep."

"Wow, thanks for the invite, mate" Andy replied sarcastically.

"Andy, you don't understand! My wife is a lie detector. If she finds out about last night…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left with another woman last night. This is all your fault!" Andy pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved him off. "We need to leave. She took my watch too."

"If you don't want your wife to suspect anything, you might want to clean up and don't look like you have an hangover" Andy pointed out the obvious.

After leaving the motel, they went to find their cars. Luckily they were still there. They quickly stopped at Andy's place where he changed his clothes and lend a clean shirt to Jackson. They respectively called their banks to block their cards. No one had made withdraws yet and they had to go the next day to sign some documents and fill in the request for new credit cards.

Nearly two hours later they were at Raydor's house. They could hear music and voices coming from the back yard and made their way through the wooden gate. The back yard wasn't too big, it could held just a few people. Someone was already at the grill taking care of some hamburgers while the kids were running around chasing each other with water guns.

A auburn haired woman came out of the house carrying a bowl with salad. As she put it on the table, she laughed at a joke someone said and then pivoted again on her heels to go back in the house. Andy couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. She had a certain aura that attracted everyone's attention. Her eyes suddenly darkened when she noticed them standing at the entrance.

He could see she was conflicted whether to ignore them or confront them. At the end she sighed and walked towards them.

"Hello honey" Jackson tried to softener her mood with his charming smile, bur Andy could tell that over the years it had probably lost its powers over her.

"Jackson" she said drily, hands on her hips. "I don't even want to know where you've been or what kind of excuse you've come up with"

"Sharon , honey, let me…"

"No Jack, I'm done listening. Next time I would really appreciate it if you called. At least I'd know not to wait up worrying that you've ended up in the hospital or dead somewhere."

"There's no need to be so melodramatic" he rolled his eyes.

"I…" she shook her head defeated knowing that she was only wasting her breath. Her eyes finally landing on Andy and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Do know Andy?" Jack found a way to stir the conversation. "I've told you about him. He's a friend of mine"

Andy smiled and shook her hand nodding.

"I've spent the night at his after I fell asleep during the match" Jackson tried to explain hoping his wife would buy the lie. "He is a cop like you" he added.

"Really?" now she got even more interested. "Which division?"

"Robbery Homicide in Central Bureau. I'm a detective" he answered. "Jack told me you're in South?"

"Yes, but I've asked for a transfer for Central. We'll see how it goes." She shrugged. She turned towards her husband. "You can go and help Alan with the grill" she ordered. "Andy, make yourself comfortable and help yourself with anything you'd like." She gave him a small smile before leaving. He understood that since he came with Jackson, she didn't know what to think of him.

"That was close, man" Jackson puffed. "I'd better behave myself in the next few days." He turned around to look at Andy "Not a word." He begged one last time, before joining the man called Alan and greeting his other friends that has showed up.

And just like that Andy was left alone feeling a bit out of place. He wasn't the type of backyard barbecues or socializing with the neighbours. Joanne would insist they'd go to all these events and parties and most of the times he would bail using work as an excuse. Maybe that was another reason for his divorce. He awkwardly looked around just to see that everyone was occupied with something. Maybe he should just say goodbye to Jack and leave, but there was free good food and at home alone he was only going to feel sorry for himself.

Jack was laughing and joking with someone. In his hand there was already a bottle of beer. _So much for behaving, _Andy thought shaking his head. After the night and morning they had the last thing he wanted was alcohol. Since he decided to stay, he thought he should go inside and see if there was something he could do. He hesitantly stepped inside and made his way to what he thought was the kitchen. He quietly approached the room, but stopped on his tracks when he heard soft sobs. From the small view behind the kitchen's door frame, he saw Sharon leaning heavy on her hands against the sink, head down hiding her face from the world. Flynn didn't know what to do. He had just met the woman and the last thing she probably wanted was to be seen so vulnerable in front of a stranger. He turned around leaving her to her privacy, but she caught his quick movement and she gasped turning around startled.

"Hmm… yes" she whispered lifting her glasses and quickly drying her eyes with the tip of her fingers.

"Hum… yeah…" Andy awkwardly took a step forwards hand in his pockets. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…" _what spy? _ "…disturb… I just wanted to see if I could help with anything…" he stumbled in his words.

Sharon nervously looked around trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh no, thanks…. I've got it"

Andy nodded and made his way to the exit.

"Was it true?" she suddenly asked him.

Andy turned around and looked at her frowning.

"Jack's story? Was any of it true?" she asked again.

Andy could see the pain and defeat in her eyes. She had incredible forest green eyes, but the light in them were dimmed by the trouble and agony in her life. All cause by Jack.

"It's not my place to say" He couldn't lie to her, but he also couldn't break his promise to his friend.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I see…" That was all she needed to know. It was no true. It was another one of his lies.

"Look…" Andy tried to approach her, offering her some sort of comfort.

"No…" she waved him off taking a step back. "I don't need to know what really happened. I probably don't want to know. Just…" she swallowed her sob, trying not to start crying again. "If or when you go out again, look after him, please… he is still my children's father"

And Andy was surprised at her request. Despite all the pain she was going through, all the uncertainties knowing that her husband had probably been unfaithful to her while she had been at home taking care of their children, despite everything she still cared for him. That was what made her different from Joanne. If he had someone liked her waiting at home, he probably would have fought more for his marriage. And Andy felt a wave of admiration for her and something else he couldn't quite place yet.

"Sure" he simply told her.

"Mom! Mom" a young little boy came running in.

Her sad face soon turned and she had a big proud smile when she kneeled down to catch her son. "Yes sweetie?"

Andy left mother and son alone and when back outside just to see Jack ignoring his little girl who was asking for attention. He had always thought that Jackson and he were similar, but while he had lost his family and regretted all his past mistakes, Jackson had a wife and children still fighting for him but he didn't seem to care. Andy shook his head and opened the back gate leaving the party. He had nothing to fight for, so why bother. He climbed in his car and drove towards the nearest bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since that weekend. Jackson kept calling Andy, but the detective had been avoiding his calls. He had bad days and good days. In his good days he thought that getting better was possible, that he could go a day without seeking a drink. Then he would have a bad case, or he would call home hoping to talk to his children only to have Joanne put the phone down. In those days he had difficulties staying away from alcohol. He craved for its taste, he could smell it from the distance and the gentle pouring of whiskey in a glass full of ice was like a siren song charming in.

It was a late afternoon on a Friday. Andy had left work and went straight to a bar to get drunk. That day was a bad day. A man had killed his wife and then took his little girl hostage. Unfortunately they hadn't arrived in time and the man had already killed his daughter before committing suicide. He couldn't shake the sight of that poor little girl out of his head. He knocked back drink after drink hoping he would forget, but he could still see her, he could still mistake her for his own daughter.

In his foggy state he heard shouts coming from outside in the street. He was still a cop and his first instinct was to go and check it out. He saw a woman screaming for help while pointing at a man holding a little boy hostage with a gun.

"Help my son, please!" she cried.

Someone was calling 911, but it was going to take time for them to arrive.

"Hey man" Andy slowly approached the frightened young man holding the little boy as a shield. "You don't want to do this"

"Stay back!" the young scruffy blonde man shouted.

Andy could see him tremble. He wasn't violent type, just someone caught in bad situation. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. "But the boy down and we can talk"

"Are you a cop?"

"Yes, I'm a detective" Andy showed him his badge. "Let's talk. What's your name?"

The boy shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to end this way. I just needed money." He exclaimed. "My girlfriend is pregnant and we can't afford our place. We can't live in the street!" he was screaming now.

The boy in his arms was crying, shouting for his mother.

"Look at the woman over there. She's the boy's mother and you're scaring him" Andy pointed out. "You said you're going to be a father, you don't want to spend the baby's first years in jail"

The young man looked at the woman and then at the boy in his arms. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to go back to Rebecca"

In that moment a patrol car arrived and two officers exited the vehicle with their weapons drawn.

"Let the boy go and we can discuss it" Andy insisted.

The young fellow wa about to let the boy go and then there was a bang.

"No!" Andy screamed.

The little boy ran towards his mother's arms while his holder crumbled in the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. Andy ran towards him and kneeled beside him.

"Hey, hey" he checked the entry wound. "Help is coming, stay with me"

"Matt…" he whispered before dying in the ground.

Andy sighed and closed his eyes. He took the gun from the young man's hand. In that moment he noticed it was a toy gun. All the frustration, anger from the day caught up with him and his judgment impaired from all the alcohol in his system, he ran towards the young officer who took the shot.

"It was a toy gun" he shouted before punching the officer hard in the face, nearly knocking him down. "He was going to surrender!" another punch and this time the officer fell on the ground with a loud thump.

The officer's partner went to restrain Flynn while four more police officers joined them to control the crowd. Andy shrugged him off and went to sit on the edge of the footpath. He knew that he had to stay for FID to arrive. He hid his face in his hands and waited.

"I want the perimeter secured" a female voice ordered.

Andy's head shut up recognizing the voice, but not quite knowing from where. The first thing he saw was a pair of long beautiful legs. He followed them up with his eyes, her back, her auburn hair and just like that the feminine figure turned on her high heels and his eyes widened when he recognized who she was. She still hadn't seen him and Andy tried to make himself invisible.

"I first need to interview first the mother and the child then the shop owner and last the officers involved"

He watched her as she passed from witness to witness, taking notes in a black covered notebook and nodding or asking more questions when needed. When they had me at the barbecue, she had said that she was looking for a transfer, he never suspected it would be at the new FID department at Central. He heard about them. A lot officers had complained that it was difficult to do the job when there were so many rules to follow and always the risk to get a complained or a suspension. Many good officers had been suspended and someone had to leave too.

Rat Squad. That was the nickname for them.

Sharon Raydor was now questioning the two officers. The one he had punched was sitting at the back of an ambulance, an icepack over his nose that he had probably broke. He could only imagine the things they were saying about him. If he was going to lose his job because of those two idiots, there was going to be hell to pay. He had felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew that he had several missed calls from his Captain. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he could feel a headache coming and the last thing he wanted was to hear the shouts of Captain Blake in his ear.

After taking the last statement, she finally asked her colleague where he could find him. For a brief moment andy hoped she wouldn't recognize him. He saw the officer pointing towards his direction and he could see her eyes slightly widen in recognition. Yes, she remembered him.

He sighed as he saw her approaching him with a steady and confident pace.

"Detective Flynn" she nodded at him.

"Ma'am" he got up from where he was sitting.

"So," she read through her notes "Can you tell me what happened here from your point of view? But before you give your statement, I should remind you that you have the right to consult with your counsel. "

"I know my rights, can we get over with this?" he was starting to get annoyed. The headache was driving him crazy and he just wanted the day to end.

She eyed him, but said nothing, just nodded. "Where were you when the events occurred?"

"I was sitting in the bar across the street when I heard shouting coming from outside and I went to see what was going on"

"And how many drinks did you have before then?"

He crossed his arms defensively. "Why is that important?"

"I need to access your blood alcohol level when you decided to approach a presumed armed man in your off hours" her tone was impassive, but her words hit right home.

"Hey, that young man was holding a little boy hostage, what was I supposed to do? Just ignore it?" Andy started raising his voice. "I was doing perfectly fine until those two idiots arrived" he waved towards the ambulance. "He's the one who shot an unarmed man, I had convinced him to surrender!"

"I have a young man dead in the street and my job is to find out if someone is responsible and if it could have been avoided."

"Yes and I'm the perfect guy to take the blame!"

"Detective Flynn, for all I know you're just another one of husband's drinking buddies, but from what I've understood from his drunken rambling, lately you haven't been that either." She raises her voice too, but then tried to calm down with a deep breath. "Now, I've read your file and I know you've had problems with discipline actions before. I've talked to your supervisor and we agreed that you should have at least two weeks suspension…"

"This is bullshit!" He shouted angrily.

"You punched a fellow officer and you intervened in a difficult situation clearly drunk, you're lucky you still have a job" Sharon reply firmly. "You're a good cop, but you've got a drinking problem. If you don't decide to take action soon, you might lose your badge" she told him frankly.

Andy composed himself, but still looked at her angrily. "Is it all?"

She sighed hoping that he would listen and take her advice. "You need to report to Captain Blake and leave your badge and gun. After my report you will know when you can come back to work"

Andy shook his head in frustration and left without saying a word. He left all the confusion behind him and decided to take a walk, hoping that the fresh air would do him good. The late afternoon had turned into evening and with the arrival of dark, the street lights came on. He didn't really know where he was going, all he could feel was the brisk cold air making him shiver. He suddenly stopped in front of a church. He wasn't really a religion person, even though he had been brought up as a Catholic. It wasn't really the church that caught his attention, but the sign beside it. Sharon's words echoed in his head and for once he decided that he needed help to get better.

He walked in and saw the group of people. Some nodded at him, others just took their seat without even looking up. The small chatter quiet down and the leader of the group invited people to talk.

After looking uncertainly around him, Andy slowly got up from his chair.

"Hi, my name is Andy. And I think I'm finally ready to admit that I'm an alcoholic"


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know what he was doing there. He was pacing up and down the corridor outside FID division, trying to find the courage to cross the entrance.

Step Step deep breath

Step step deep breath

Finally he turned around and entered the room. FID wasn't as big as Robbery & Homicide, but since it was a new addition, it had more modern furniture and equipment. He looked around and finally saw who he was looking for and walked towards the desk.

Sharon Raydor looked up from her papers when she heard footsteps approaching. She raised her eyebrow surprised and laid her hands on her desk.

"Detective Flynn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…" he looked down embarrassed. "Sergeant Raydor, could we talk?" he carefully asked. "In private?" he added.

"I…"

"Let me buy you a coffee" he insisted. "Just down the street"

She still looked uncertain, but was something in his eyes that made her nod. So together they quietly exited the building and fifteen minutes later they were sat at a table, both nursing a cup of hot coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked when the silence became unbearable.

Andy was nervous as he didn't know where to begin. "I had to thank you"

She frowned. "Thank me?"

"Twenty days sober" he explained.

"Ah…" she took a long sip of her coffee. "Well, I'm happy for you, but I did nothing…"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Your words that night were the last kick in the ass I needed. I…" his eyes went down. "I'm not a bad guy."

"I know that"

"I've been going through a rough period and my job is the only thing I've got left"

"I'm sure there's something else"

"Maybe, but for now the badge is all I have. And AA meetings" he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I haven't seen Jack in a while, but to take my recovery seriously…"

"You had to separate yourself from temptation" she concluded for him. "I understand"

"How is he?"

Sharon looked away, biting her lip. She was a private person and didn't really want to talk about her problems with someone who basically a stranger. But she has been going through all of it alone and she needed someone who would listen to her.

"He… He's getting worse" she finally said. "Since you haven't been around he is been hanging with a different group of people, dangerous people. I'm finding out that the bills aren't adding up at the of the month. I wonder if he's started gambling too."

"Look, I'm sorry. If you need me to check on him, go around our usual bars."

She shook her head. "No, no… I couldn't ask you to compromise your recovery. You've taken the first step and I can only imagine how difficult it had been for you."

"The first step is to admit you have a problem"

She gave a sad chuckle. "I can't see Jack ever doing that. For him there's no problem. It doesn't matter that he comes home late at night drunk, that he has change law office three times already, that the money is running low or that he's missing his children growing up."

"I could talk to him if you want. I mean, I'm only 20 days sober, I've got a long road ahead of me, but maybe I could give him the number of my sponsor."

"That…" she swallowed her lump. "That would be great, thanks" she gave him a small smile.

He nodded and got up to pay the bill. Sharon went to give him some money, but he waved her off. "Hey, I said I was buying" he smiled.

He got a chocolate candy bar from near the cashier desk. "I've been eating a lot of these lately" he told her while smirking. "The weight I'm losing for cutting off booze, I'm gaining it from the chocolate bars"

"Well, you can always join me at the gym" she joked back. _Wait, was she flirting with him?_ Sharon shook her head.

"Wow, are you telling me I'm fat?"

"No… I'm…" she stammered embarrassed.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Hey, I need to get my fun somewhere. I've still got one week of desk duty, I'm going to AA meetings every night and I can't find someone to go to games on the weekends"

"Look, if you ever feel lonely or you think you're about to start drinking again" she told him seriously. "You can give me a call. I might not be able to help my husband for now, but I would like to be there for you, if you let me"

His eyes showed her all his gratitude. "Thanks"

"I think we could both use a friend right now" she said.

"Socializing with the rat squad? I'll never get that promotion"

She playfully slapped his chest when passed in front of him as he held the door open for her. Andy watched her walk away with a smile on his face. Who would ever thought that their meeting would turn out like this? He felt a deep feeling at the bottom of his stomach. His heart would flutter when she'd look at him.

_Oh boy, _he thought, _I'm falling in love with her._

The fact that he was having feelings for Sharon Raydor shook him up pretty bar. Not only was she married woman, but she was married to one of his friends, or at least one he used to consider a friend. His talk with Jackson Raydor didn't go well. The man couldn't see reason and he had shouted at him, insulting him along the way. Andy knew it was the alcohol talking, but he had to leave before things got ugly. Unfortunately it seemed that Jack would only ask for help once he hit rock bottom.

He felt sorry for Sharon. He had seen her around the offices, even if he had been trying to avoid her. She walked the weight of the world on her shoulders and she often had dark circles under her eyes. Jackson's problem was getting worse and it was deeply affecting his family. Andy wanted to suggest her a intervention, maybe that would open his eyes.

Then one night Sharon's desperate call arrived.

"Lt. Flynn…" he heard a fainted voice at the other end. "Andy…"

"Yes…"

"It's…" a sniff "It's Sharon…"

"Sharon… what happened?" he asked worried.

"He's gone. He just left a note and packed a bag and left" She cried. "I'm worried. I don't even know where he went and I can report him as a missing person… I don't know what to do"

"I'll be right there" he told her. "Give me ten minutes"

He drove as fast as he could without breaking the law and arrived at the Raydor's house. Sharon had heard the car and she opened the front door before he could ring the bell. The kids were asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

"Hey" he simply said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. My family… they're not really supportive about Jackson and my decision… and I…" she was rambling.

"It's okay" He reassured her. He didn't know what to do. It looked like she needed a hug or some sort of comfort, but he needed know how she would react to it.

"Oh my God, I'm just letting you stand at the door. Please, come in" she stepped aside and Andy walked inside. "Can I offer you something? Coffee? Water?"

"No, I'm fine. Sharon, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know. I… Now a feel silly for even calling you."

"No, it's okay" he decided that he could safely take her hand in his and he helped her to the couch. "Sit down and show me the note"

She grabbed the piece of paper sitting on the table beside the couch. Andy sat next to her and started reading.

He sighed. "Listen, I could make some calls, off the record, you know… see if someone knows something"

"I can't ask you…"

"You didn't ask" he patted her hand resting next to his. "I'm offering"

She nodded. "Okay"

"Do you need anything else tonight?"

"I really don't want to impose…"

"No imposing. I was at home alone. Nothing much"

"Would you mind…" she hesitated. "would you mind staying for a bit? Watch a movie or something? I really don't want to be alone right now"

He swallowed hard. It was not going to be easy keeping his feelings at bay while staying so close to her. But at the moment she needed a friend, someone she could rely on and he wanted to be that person.

"Sure" he finally said.

She switched on the TV and flipped channel until she stopped at the first decent movie she found. They sat like that in silence, no other words were needed. After half an hour, Andy felt something on his shoulder. Sharon had fallen asleep and her head had landed on him. For a moment he stayed still enjoying watching her sleep. Even though her body was still tense and her eyebrow locked in a frown, she still looked like an angel and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Andy sighed knowing that he was in deep trouble.

It took Andy four days to find out where Jack was and in that same day Sharon received a phone call from her bank informing her that some suspicious big money transfers.

"He's gambling…" Sharon was pacing back and forward in her sitting room while Andy was sitting on her couch observing silently her angry rambling. "He is in Las Vegas gambling all our money. If he dares touch our kids college fund, I won't be responsible for my action."

"What did the bank say?"

"That for now we're talking about 4,000 dollars, but at the rate he's going. They've suggested separating our bank accounts. I should open up one in my name and blocking access to the kids fund."

"I think you should do it." He shrugged.

"I've been thinking about if all afternoon. It seems like the right thing to do. For now I've asked them to contact him if there are any more withdraws." She sighed and dropped on the couch.

"What did you tell your kids? Have they asked where their father is?"

"I told them he is away for a business trip. Katherine is too young to understand what's going on, she's five, but Ricky…" she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Andy could see how tired she was. It had been a long weekend. "Have you eaten?"

"No" she rolled her head to the side and looked at him. "Thinking about it I haven't eaten since this morning. Katherine and Ricky are at a friend's house and without them I didn't feel like cooking"

"Well" he got up. With a clap "We could order out or I could make you something"

She looked at him amused. "You? Cooking?"

"Hey," he faked indignation. "I can cook… something. If you trust me in your kitchen I can prove I to you"

She open her arms giving him permission. "Be my guest" she smiled. "But if you bun my kitchen down and will find an excuse to send you to one of those sensitivity course."

"Now you're playing mean" he shouted back as he made his way to the kitchen.

At the end he made a simple dish of spaghetti with zucchini and prawns. Sharon had been surprised that it actually tested good.

"I've been so occupied complaining about my life that I didn't ask you how it was going for you" she told him after dinner.

"It's going. The trick is to take it a day at the time. I can finally see my kids this weekend. They'll be staying at my place."

"That's good"

"Yeah, it's been ages since I last spent time with them. I hope this will mean that Joanne trusts me more and we can finally find a solution."

"Do you think you'll get back together?"

He shook his head. "No. The divorce is done. I guess it was never meant to be" He glanced down .

She laid her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, Andy"

He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that his heart belong to her now, that he wished she would feel the same, but some things are best left unspoken.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. As a present for MajorCrimesMonday, here's a new chapter. Since I haven't got a lot of time for writing, I'm checking what I've written only once, so there might be some mistakes. If anyone has got some free time and would like to beta the previous chapters, I would really appreciated it. Thanks! :D **

The more Sharon was separating herself from Jack, making sure that her kids and hers interests were secure, the more she was getting closer to Andy. They were spending more time together. Andy had finally decided to join her at the gym (and according to him it had nothing to do with the lack of breath he had after chasing down a suspect); some nights Sharon would invite him over for dinner. It would be mostly when her kids were away, but after she had finally introduced him to them as a family friend, she didn't mind having him around even when her kids were at home. Andy had taken Ricky to a couple of baseball games, and once, he had even showed up for Katherine ballet recital, taping the all thing on camera.

Jack still hadn't come back home. It had been now nearly two months since he had left. A good friend of hers Gavin Baker, who was also a lawyer, told her that she should probably file for a divorce, claiming abandonment. She was conflicted. She just couldn't throw her marriage away without fighting for it one last time. At the end they agree on legal separation.

Andy was getting better every day. It was getting easier not to be tempted to have a drink. Sharon, her kids and his children made it more possible. But more time he was spending with Sharon, the harder it was for him to control his feelings. Sometimes they would laugh and tease each other and it would be so easy to lean over and kiss her, but in those moments, when it looked like he had found the courage to do it, she would smile at him and gently step away. He knew she was probably well aware of his feelings, but he also understood that she had to be the one to make the first move when she was ready, if she ever was going to be ready.

"Hey Flynn, is it true that you and Darth Raydor are dating?" his new partner asked him out of the blue. They were sitting in a patrol car waiting for a suspect to show up.

Flynn rolled his eyes at him. "Those are just rumors. We are friends"

"I heard she's really obsessed with the rules, I can't really see you being friends with her."

He shrugged. "She helped me get through a difficult time and she isn't that bad once you get to know her" He kept his eyes on the street.

"Yeah, and I bet you have a thing for her too. Who wouldn't? She's got a very nice pair of legs and a fine as…"

"Hey watch it!" Andy snapped. "She's still your superior, beside she's married."

His partner but his hands up in defense. "Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to offed your girlfriend" he smirked.

Andy was about to shut him up, when he spotted their suspected crossing the street.

"There he is" he nodded and they both got out of the car.

They started following him down the street trying to intercept him, but he soon saw them and started running.

"Freeze! Police!" Andy shouted, but the suspect didn't stop "Damn!"

Andy started running after him. Turn left, turn right, avoid the car. They soon found themselves in an alley. "Hey, stop"

The black hair man turned around and Andy saw the gun at the last second.

BANG!

Sharon Raydor rushed down the ER corridor passing by occupied and empty beds. She turned her head left and right hoping to spot him.

"Hey, that hurt!" she recognized his voice coming from the second bed on the right, the only one with the curtains closed.

She stepped through them and saw a doctor trying to stitch up Andy's right shoulder.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're the investigating officer" Andy's head shot up when he saw someone entering.

"Well, hello to you too" Sharon took a moment to assess his conditions, if he was snapping at people and being unreasonable, he mustn't be so bad. When she had heard that he had been shot, her heart stopped a beat. In these last few months, Andy had become a constant in her life and she couldn't imagine it with him not being in it.

"Sorry, I'm bit grumpy when I get shot"

"And how is that different from any other time?" His frown didn't disappeared and she rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm not here as FID. I'm just here as Sharon. When I heard you were shot, I had to make sure you were okay"

He smirked, his facial features relaxing for moment, until he cursed when the doctor started poking the wound again. "Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easy. Shit" he hissed.

Sharon grimaced at the sight of him being in pain. She took his free hand in hers and squeezed.

"He wouldn't hurt so much if you had taken the painkillers" doctor eyed him before continuing. The local anesthetic was wearing off.

"Why did you refuse the painkillers?" Sharon asked curiously.

"They're addictive. I'm just three months into my recovery, I'm not going to risk it all"

"Andy" she looked at him softly. "I'm sure the doctor can prescribe you some non-addictive painkillers. You're going to be in a lot of pain in the next few days"

The doctor sighed. "IF you would have told him this earlier, we would have worked something out" He was finally done with the last stitch. He put a patch and then a bandage before taking his gloves off. "What are you recovery from? Alcohol?"

Andy nodded.

"Okay, I'll prescribe you something. They're not as strong, but they'll help taking some of the pain away. You must wear a sling for a least a week and absolutely no arm movement" he wrote something down. "I'll see back in 10 days to check the wound then we'll talk about physiotherapy"

"Thanks doc." Andy jumped from the bed and put the sling on with a nurse's help.

"Police officers" the doctor shook his head "You make the worst patients" The doctor turned towards Sharon. "I'd prefer if he weren't alone during the first 24 hours. As he got someone to watch over him?"

"I'll be fine" Andy protested.

"Yes," Sharon ignored. "I'll take care of him"

"Good" the doctor nodded. "Good luck" The statement was more directed to Sharon.

The nurse brought the release forms and a wheelchair.

"I'm not sitting on that thing" Andy shook his head.

"It's hospital policy" the nurse insisted, her eyes begging Sharon.

"Andy, get on that thing so we can go" she took the papers from the nurse and glared at Andy, her eyes silently telling him that he should just a he was asked.

Andy puffed and got on the chair. "Why do I even bother?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and then began pushing the wheelchair towards the exit. "I'll call the agent following your case and tell him that you'll pass at the office tomorrow"

"Is Sergeant Raydor telling me to not obey the rules?" he turned his head and looked at her with a playful glee.

"Not really. Your partner shot his weapon not you"

"Yeah, I'm just the one who got shot"

"Well, you should learn how to duck" They arrived at her car. She unlocked it and then helped him to the passenger seat. "First we'll go to your apartment so you can pack a bag"

"Sharon, that's really not necessary. I can stay at my place"

"You heard the doctor. You need supervision for the first 24 hours. You can sleep in my guest room, it's not a problem. If you're tired, I can drop you off at my place and then I can go to get your pills and take away"

"No, I can come with you. No need to make more stops than necessary"

She nodded. "I'll just call the babysitter and ask her if she can stay an extra hour"

The trip to Andy's house was very short. Sharon packed a small bag with the essentials while Andy sat on his bed telling her where she could find everything. The stopped at a pharmacy and then went for Italian take away. Less than an hour later they were at home. Sharon thanked and paid the babysitter while her kids assaulted Andy with questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Did you fell of the bike? I hurt my arm once by falling of my bike"

"Children, leave Andy alone and let him sit. He's had a very long day" Sharon smiled at her children. Katherine took a seat right next to Andy and looked at him curiously. "So?"

"I was shot" Andy answered leaning back.

"Cool!" Ricky jumped with excitement. "Did you catch the bad guy? Did you shoot him back? Is he dead?"

"Richard!" Sharon scolded him. "Not in front of your sister. And we don't ask these questions"

"Sorry Mum" Ricky looked down. "Still, did you catch him?"

"My partner shot him, but he missed. But yes, at the end we caught him" Andy smiled.

"Can I see the wound?"

"Maybe another time" Andy ruffled the boy's hair. "Go and help your mother with dinner" he told him. Katherine was still sitting next to him. Then she suddenly leaned forwards and kissed his injured arm. "Mummy always kisses my boo boos. Is it better?"

"Much" he smiled down at her with glimmering eyes.

Sharon watched them affectionately "Kat, go wash your hands" she told her daughter caressing her hair when ran pass her. She handed Andy a phone. "Call your family" she told. "They should know what happened"

Andy sighed and dialed the number as Sharon returned to the kitchen giving him some privacy.

After dinner, the kids put a cartoon movie on and crawled on the couch to snuggle with their mother while Andy sat on his usual reclining armchair. By half way through the movie, Andy had already fallen asleep and they could hear his soft snores. At the end of the movie, Sharon helped Kat and Ricky to get ready for bed. The six years old wanted to say goodnight to Andy, but Sharon delicately pushed her daughter away telling her she could see Andy in the morning and that he needed his sleep.

Half an hour later, Sharon looked down at the sleeping figure smiling. The rough detective looked so peaceful and innocent laying like that on her armchair, and dare she say it, even adorable. For a moment she thought about letting him sleep there because she felt bad about waking him home, but then reason won, he couldn't stay like all night with his injured shoulder. She kneeled beside him and gently ran a hand over his forehead and down the side of his face.

"Andy" she whispered. He stirred. "Andy, why don't you move to somewhere more comfortable?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Hey," he rubbed his sleepy eyes with the hand of his good arm. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked groggily.

"A while" she slowly got up and helped him out of the chair. "The kids are already in bed. I've set the guest room for you" she walked towards it and he followed her.

"Thanks"

"Do you need help getting undressed?" she asked when she saw him winced as he sat down on the bed.

He lightly chuckled. "Well, those are the words a man always likes to hear. Especially in a bedroom"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Andy…" she playfully glared at her.

"I've got it" he got up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Of course he was having troubles, but he was too stubborn to ask for help.

She watched him with her arms crossed and a condescending look on her face as he struggle taking his shirt off. At his third attempt she sighed and rushed towards him. "Here" she helped him with the sling and get his arm free from the sleeve.

"Thanks" he whispered in her ear as he leaned over so she could put her arms around him and get his other arm through the sleeve.

She was now aware of their closeness. Sharon silently gasped as she felt him nuzzled her neck with his nose, his breath warm on her skin. "Andy…" she mouthed.

His lips traces an invisible path. Her neck, cheek, chin. He was going slow, giving her all the opportunity to stop him. He hoped she wouldn't. Finally, he looked one last time in her eyes before claiming her lips with his. He felt her stay still but then her arms tightened around him as her lips followed his and her tongue traced the top of his lip and mouth.

"God Sharon" he panted as they separated to catch their breath. "I need you." Another demanding kiss. "I love you"

Sharon felt her heart stop. She put her hands on his shoulder and in one movement pushed him away. HE tried to kiss her again, but she shook her head. "Andy" she took a step back. "I'm sorry, I can't" her voice hurt.

"Sharon, I… all these months together… I've fallen in love with you… I…"

She closed her eyes, keeping her tears at bay. "I know, I've seen it in your eyes, even though I've tried to ignore it. I can't…"

"You don't feel the same" he looked down. The realization that she didn't feel the same hit him like a punch in the gut.

"I didn't say that… it's complicated… I'm still married…"

"But…"

"And I know Jack is gone. He is somewhere doing God know what… and he has never been faithful. But I take my vows seriously and…"

"I understand"

"Believe me… if the circumstances were different I would hesitate."

He nodded. Knowing that she had some feelings for him was enough for now. Of course it hurt. He needed to feel her body next to his, to feel her touch, her kisses, to love her freely. He picked up his shirt up where she had dropped it on the floor. "I should leave…"

"No" she stopped him. "I still need you here. I still need you in my life… as a friend" tears were falling from her eyes. "Can you do that? I know it's much to ask…"

"If that's want you want from me, I can do it… it won't be easy."

She nodded. "If you need anything…" his silence was all the response she had. She looked at him one last time and when he didn't meet her eyes she turned around and went for the door. "I am sorry, Andy" and she walked out of the bedroom, hoping she didn't damage the best relationship she had in the last years.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy Flynn woke up suddenly, startled by the ringing of his mobile phone. He winced as his upper half jumped upwards. Two week had passed since the shooting and his shoulder was still sore. He had his stiches taken out the day before and physiotherapy was incredibly hard.

"Hello?" he answered huskily without checking the ID caller.

"Andy…"

"Sharon?" he could hear the pain in her voice and he fully woke up. "What's going on?" he checked his alarm clock at it was 2 o'clock in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have called you… but I…" she sounded so fragile, like when she had called him to tell him that Jack had left.

"Sharon, where are you?"

"I'm at Cedars hospital. Ricky is sick"

He got up from the bed and quickly grabbed his pants. He tried to fastened them while holding the phone between his ear and good shoulder. "Are you in the pediatrics unit?" he picked a shirt from his wardrobe.

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll be right there" he quickly tried to put the shirt on, ignoring the pulsing pain, and in less than ten minutes he was out of the door.

There wasn't much traffic, so it only took him fifteen minutes to get there. He went straight to the pediatrics unit and he found Sharon standing in the corridor. She had her arms around her and was staring inside a room through a glass window, barely keeping it together.

"Sharon" he slowly approached her.

She turned around and he could she had been crying. "Andy" she whispered back and as soon as he was close enough she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

"Hey" he said quietly and surprised, bringing his arms around her and rubbing his hands up and down her back in comfort. He turned his head and saw that Ricky was laying in the hospital bed. "What happened?"

"He was admitted yesterday. I took him to the doctor's because of a cough and fever, next thing I know they are running some tests and saying it was pneumonia and that he had to stay here. He started having trouble breathing a couple of hours ago and when I saw my little boy attached to all these machines…" she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay" he reassured her.

"I feel a bit stupid, I mean… they say it will clear in a couple of days… but…"

"You're a mother and like every mother you worry"

"And apparently I've become one of those hysterical mothers. I can't believe it that I called you in the middle of the night just to see me losing it and crying"

"Well, I'm glad you did. You should have called me when all this had started. I could have been there for you" he ran a hand through her hair and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "I know, I just don't want you to think that I can't do this on my own, that I always have to rely on you"

"I thought we agreed that we will always be there for each other" he smiled

"You're right" she smiled back.

"Where's Katherine?" he took her hand and walked towards the chairs in the waiting area.

"She's at my parent's." they sat down. "She will stay there until I can take Ricky back home"

Andy nodded. He looked at her more carefully. "when was the last time you ate? Or slept?"

"Hmm… I had a sandwich and a cup of tea a couple of hours ago… as for sleep…" she leaned her head to the side and smiled tiredly. "What day is it today?"

Andy put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head between his good shoulder and chest. "Why don't you tried to sleep a couple of hours?" he suggested "I will let you know if something changes."

"Okay" she whispered. Her eyes were already closed and it didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

Andy looked down at her and gently kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes too.

"You traitor, son of a bitch!"

The loud shouting make Andy jump in his seat hours later. The brusque movement woke Sharon up too.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she felt much better.

"That's what I would like to know!" the shouting started again. "How long have you been screwing my wife?"

"Jack!" Sharon quickly got up. She hadn't seen her husband in months and his presence took her by surprise. After hearing the shouting a couple nurses arrived ready to call security, but Sharon nodded at them indicating that everything was fine.

"Jack, man, you've…" Andy tried to calm down the man.

"Shut up!" he raised his arm.

Andy wasn't excepting the punch and threw him slightly off balance and he hit the wall behind him. He winced in pain and brought a hand to his shoulder.

"Jack," Sharon put a hand on Andy's arm. "What are you doing?"

Seeing how his wife was so worried about Andy, it made him even more angry. "Well, imagine my surprise when I saw my wife and my friend curled up together…"

"Why are you here, Jack?" Sharon ignored his accusations. "I haven't seen or heard from you in months, now you come storming in here!"

"My brother called me. He told me my son was in hospital. Funny how I didn't find out that from my wife!"

Sharon's eyes double in size. "Where?" she shouted back. "Where was I supposed to call you? You disappeared, Jack. Disappeared, making it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with this family."

"Is that when he came in?" Jack waved a hand at Andy then pointed a finger at him. "What? You couldn't keep your family, so you decided to steal mine."

"Hey, listen man." Andy had enough of being shouted at. "You left and Sharon needed a friend. I'm just here to help"

"Yeah, and what did she gave you in exchange?" Jack insinuating.

Andy took a step forward. "You'd better treat her with respect!" he hissed.

"Andy" Sharon stopped him. The situation was dangerously escalating. She needed to separate the two men and she knew that Andy was the one that would be easier to convince. "Andy, I need you to leave"

He snapped his head back at her in shock. "What?"

She walked away and mentioned him to follow her. "Look," she whispered. "Jack won't leave and I can't get us kick out for disturbance." She sighed. "I'm sorry, really, but…"

"I can't leave you alone with him. What if he hurts you?"

"He won't try anything here, also, he is not like this. He isn't violent."

"Well, my jaw would disagree!" he snapped.

"Andy, please, I need you to do this for me" she pleaded.

He still wasn't convinced, but the decision was up to her and the only thing he could do was to follow her wishes. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, but you call me if you need anything and if you have news"

She gave him a small smile. "I will"

With one last glare at Jack, Andy turned around and walked away.

Just like promised, Sharon sent him a text message that night telling him that Ricky was doing much better and that he was going back home in three days. Other than that message, Andy didn't hear from her for over a week. He tried going to her office, but they told him she had taken two weeks off. If she needed time alone, there was nothing he could do about it.

One evening he was surprised when someone knocked at the door. It was expecting anyone, so with a frown he went to open his front door.

"Sharon" he gasped shocked. He hadn't seen her in weeks and she looked even more beautiful than what he remembered.

"Hello Andy" she smiled sheepishly. "May I come in?"

He shook his surprise away and stepped aside. "Yeah, sure"

They walked towards the sitting room and Sharon sat on the couch.

"May I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Andy asked nervously.

"No, I'm fine" she took a deep breath. "Look, I came here because I didn't want you to hear it from somewhere else" she swallowed hard. "I've decided to give Jack another chance." She said quickly. "He got himself checked in in a rehab center and he wants to start over"

Andy stood paralyzed, not knowing what to say.

"I need to give him a second chance. I need to do this for my kids" she had tears in her eyes.

"I understand" he finally said, looking down. He couldn't really blame her. She was doing what he wished his ex-wife had done, giving her husband a second chance, keep her family together.

"You've been so good for me in these months and I don't want you to think I've only been using you." She got up and put a hand on his arm. "I care for you" she searched his eyes. "You've been a great friend and if thinks were different I would have loved to explore this thing between us"

"Sharon, it's okay" he looked at her. "I understand. You need to do this"

"Please, tell me you will take care of yourself."

"Well, if I am a bad boy, you'll know where to find me" he smirked and she chuckled.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. Andy nuzzled his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, hoping to carry the memory of her scent. Minutes later she let go of him and gently kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Goodbye, Andy" she turned away, tears falling down her cheeks.

**3 years later**

"Look, it's not my fault the guy tripped and broke his arm" Andy said frustrated. He was arguing with a FID agent who was taking his statement.

While he was arresting a child molester he may have 'accidently' pushed him so he would fall over a garbage can. Andy hadn't really expected him to break his arm, he just wanted to trip the guy.

"Officer Elliott, I will continue with this testimony" a female voice said behind them.

Andy smiled and turned around. "Sergeant Raydor, so good to see you"

"Lieutenant Flynn," she smiled back. "How come that when there's an incident you're always involved"

He shrugged. "I'm the only police officer that actually does his job?"

She shook her head half amused. "And you don't have to be so difficult with the others FID agents"

"Maybe it's just an excuse to see you" he flirted.

She ignored him and took her notebook. "So, what really happened here?"

"You know…" he stepped closer. "I heard a rumor…"

"Lieutenant, I've actually got other work to do" she huffed faking impatience.

"I've heard that someone got divorced." He continued.

"Oh, really?" she finally looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… and I was wondering if this newly divorced woman would like to go on a date?"

She flipped her hair back and put her weight on her right leg. "You know, next time you want to ask me out, you can't do it without causing this much drama"

"Where's the fun in that?" he gave her his famous boyish grin. "Is that a yes?"

"We'll see how free you are after your sensitivity course" she said turning around on her heels and swinging away.


End file.
